The Gambler Puts It Into Good Use
by gleekymcgrey
Summary: B&B one shot. THIS is what I want to happen in the finale. ; I know it sounds bad, but I think it's worth a try. R&R!


**HEY GUYS ;) Was bored, so I wrote this one shot fic. **

**Just expressing how much I want B&B together! R&Review ;) They make my day. ;)**

* * *

><p>"No, Booth. It is irrational to come with you to the beach knowing that these bones needs to analyzed upon. I will just end up cramming by the end<p>

of the week." Brennan insisted, all the while putting folders together into a pile. Her office was a mess, papers and books scattered everywhere.

Booth sighed, but this man wouldn't take no for an answer. "Oh come on Bones. Camille is coming too! The boss..." he emphasized."The boss is

coming!"

He repeated, but it didn't really touch her.

"That doesn't make any sense." Brennan turned to him, her nose wrinkled in disgust. "Cam and I are different people. You're correct, she's the

boss but that doesn't mean I'm coming just because my boss is coming."

"I know, I know but..." Booth tried to reason out, but **_what could convince this woman?_**

Just in time, Angela swooped in unnoticed by Brennan. She was the busiest that she had ever been. "What did she say?" -Angela asked Booth,

half-whispering into his left ear. He return a glare, shaking his head. "Ahh, that's too bad..." she sighed, "Sweetie?"

Brennan looked up, surprised that somebody else was there except for booth. Clearly she hadn't seen her come in. "Hey, Ange. I believe this isn't

a good time for..."

"Come with us, will you?" Angela cut her off abruptly, fingers crossed. "To The Bahamas?"

Brennan huffed out a breath, "These thousand years old Egyptian relics are holding me back, Ange. And I am quite fond of them."

"Seriously? A thousand years?" Booth chuckled, faking an amused face. Of course they all knew he was faking. It was rather sarcastic. "They can

wait another week, right Ange?"

"I don't care." Brennan insisted.

Booth grunted, and looked over his shoulder to Angela. "See, she's not leaving Egypt."

"Are you sure, sweetie? You'll be left alone here in D.C. , all of us are coming. Cam, Sweets, Hodgie, Booth, Squi-"

_**Squinterns?**_ "Wait, the squinterns are coming? They're supposed to be studying these relics with me. That doesn't make any sense at all. The

Bahamas is not going anywhere. Why now?"

Brennan crossed her arms around her waist, pissed, and not even trying to hide it.

"Because,we're all coming, Bones." Booth inched closer, in an attempt to calm her down, and maybe convince her. "You know, I would stay here

with you if you won't fly to The Bahamas. If you miss the chance, bring it on, I'll miss it too."

"You'd do that?" -she asked sternly. But deep inside, she was holding a giggle, afraid that if it'd slip out, it'll make her look like a teenager being

asked out by the senior football player.

Booth grinned, and nodded playfully. "Oh, certainly. Like you said, it's not going anywhere. Right, Ange?"

His gaze returned to meet his crystal clear grayish eyes, and her world seemed to turn in slow motion. **_It doesn't make any sense. My brain is _**

**_just releasing chemicals that are reacting and sending signals throughout my body, perhaps, making me feel..._Love?**

She shoved her thoughts away. Shrugging the obvious and possible. "That'd be unfair on your part, Booth."

Angela could have swore she felt her stomach twist and turn. She held her squeel back. Angela knew she just witnessed something that don't

happen everyday.

"But, that is really sweet, studly." She blurted out, not able to contain her feelings any longer. "Bren, you still not coming?"

Angela tilted her head, begging. Brennan shifted her weight to the other side, taking a quick look on the mess around her office. "Booth said he

would stay If I stay, so..."

"Ahh, but it would be happier if both of you would be there. Just one week. Right, studly? And you can work on your egyptian friends again."

Booth nodded, facing Brennan, encouraging her. "They'll still be dead after one week, anyway."

One week in paradise. No dead bodies, no murderers to catch, no bones to analyze, just plain recreation. It was something she didn't get to do

everyday. One week, wouldn't hurt that much, though.

"Fine. I'm going." Brennan said, surrendering to her eager buddies. Booth gasped, and so did Angela. **_ALAS._**

Angela motioned to the double door, indicating exit. "I will get you your tickets. Thanks, sweetie. Swear, this is going to be so fun." She squeeled,

then left in a hurry. Brennan smiled, somewhat proud of herself. She made her bestfriend happy.

"It's nice of you to say yes, Bones." Booth said, wearing his, well...Booth-y grin.

**_You're insistent. _**Brennan rolled her eyes.

"I assume you won't stay if I choose to stay. That was a trick, am I accurate?"

He shook his head immediately, and made himself comfortable with Brennan's crowded sofa. "I would stay, Bones. I wouldn't enjoy if you weren't

there. We're partners, remember?"

Brennan chuckled, "Professionally."

_**Personally.**_ Booth nodded. He moved aside, so there were enough space for her to join her. Not one moment he had thought of their partnership as just a professional thing. It became a part of him. Six years, tough and long time. Brennan sat beside him, and handed him a piece of muffin she kept for 'emergencies'.

"Hey, Bones?" He said, so softly, it was barely audible.

Brennan didn't look up, again, checking some files in a dull colored folder. "Yeah." She mumbled back, and started to write some notes on the sheets of paper.

"I'm not angry anymore." He exhaled deeply.

Brennan tilted her gaze a little, confused. "Why would you be angry?OH-" She held up a finger, before Booth could explain. "I get it, you would be angry at me if I choose not to go, right?"

He smirked. Of course she didn't know what that meant. "Well, no and no."

Finally he got her whole attention. She obviously, was drawn into confusion. She shifted her body, completely facing him. "I don't understand."

"Well..." Booth started off, not sure how he should go on. **_But damn the options, one way or another, I am the gambler_**. "...I ahh-I love you."

He let go of the breath he wasn't aware he was holding. Now he hoped she'd just say something. ANYTHING at all. Rejection, would be fine. He would adjust.** Again**. Brennan broke into a small laughter, and poked him on his shoulder.

"In an atta girl kind of way?" She mimicked what he supposed, was what he did years ago. "I love you too, atta boy!"

_**SERIOUSLY?**_ Booth thought. He shook his head, "Bones...hey."

He held Brennan on both her shoulders, keeping her really close and still. She was still beaming with happiness. Amused at herself, he thought, for making such a good joke. She looked straight into his eyes. _Gray meets Blue._

"I'm not kidding." He said sternly. "**I love you**. For real."

He watched her face change. She no longer laughed, but that hint of happiness was still there. The next thing he knew, she was wrapping her arms around him. _**Oh no, she's comforting me. For the bad reason**_. When she pulled away, he was right about ready fo the sting of rejection that's gonna plunge into his gut. _**It's fine, really.**_

"I'm..." Brennan started, pausing to let out the sweetest smile he had ever seen in his life. "I wasn't kidding too, Booth."


End file.
